


The WiFi password is...

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Cell Phones, Comedy, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, M/M, Monologue, Out of Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexual Humor, Short, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Gyro Gearloose flirts with Falcon Graves to avoid being murdered.





	The WiFi password is...

Gyro Gearloose wasn't having a very good day. He attempted to put back on his hat while the taller bird held him upside down by the ankle. It was probably clear enough without needing to be said, considering it was going to be ended by assassination. The suited muscular bird looked down at the thinner and tall bird with something so cold that it felt like death. Gyro chuckled weakly, "Would you like to talk this out? Over coffee maybe?" Falcon seemed unamused with this flirty joke, only adjusting his red tie just a little bit tighter. Gearloose kept trying, "Maybe you would prefer a harder drink? I will pay if you want."

Graves pondered over something for a moment, he pulled out a phone and called someone. He was silent for a moment as he awaited the call to be taken. The scientist took the moment to try again but much much harder. "I'm sure there's something I can do to help change your mind." Mr. Graves spoken to the tiny rectangle screen full of nightmares. "Would you like me to break his neck or..." His question was quickly cut off by yelling on the other side of the electric mobile device. Gyro Gearloose knew that voice, he groaned in annoyance upon hearing it. Of course it was that guy. 

The hitman listened to the yelling and blinked in surprise a few times before asking the mad scientist, "What is your WiFi password?" Gearloose breathed out in annoyance, "It's Parasite. Just like your boss." Falcon Graves narrowed his eyes in apathic uncaring. "He says it's Parasite." It was silent for a moment. Graves told Gyro, "He wants you to change the password. He doesn't... Like it." The scientist crossed his arms. He spat, "Well I would like it if your boss wouldn't destroy my lab and threaten my employees." Mr. Graves appeared displeased with that answer. 

"I'll change the password if you put me down first." Gyro fumed in passive aggressive. Falcon dropped him. The thinner, shorter, bird got up and walked to his computer. He typed away. The taller, muscle bound, bird looked away from the computer as he continued to listen to the tiny nightmare rectangle. "My boss is getting impatient, he would like to know when you will be done changing the password." The suited bird calmly yet firmly explained. The bow tied bird rolled in his eyes and pointed out, "I've already changed the password."

The beefy bird loomed over him like death's shadow. He questioned, "What is it now?" Gyro Gearloose laughed the words in up most smug, " It's Suckmydickfirst." Mr. Graves sighed into the mobile, "I'm going have to have call you back." He hung up the call. Gearloose didn't look so smug anymore. "Wait, are you actually going to... Do that?" 

Well... That's one way to get a password. Good night everyone! 

The End.


End file.
